Fair Winds and Following Seas done a little different
by csincisfan01
Summary: I know this has been done before, but this is just how I would have liked to have seen the last scene played out. I hope you enjoy this...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So I was watching 'Fair Winds and Following Seas the other night, and well in my mind I thought of what I think is a better ending, I know there are lots of fanfiction out there about this, but I think this would have been better – at least in my mind.. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own JAG or any of the characters all I own are my dvd's and the autographs that I have gotten from David and Catherine..**

* * *

**Harm's Apartment **

**North of Union Station**

Mac leaned on the door frame to Harm's apartment - it was now or never, time for her to lay all her cards on the table and see what would happen. Harm glanced up and noticed Mac standing in his doorway, this was is last chance to make the closing statement of his life.

"Hey." Harm said making eye contact with her

"Hey yourself. There's something so final about a packed suitcase." Mac said as she walked in and started looking around at all Harm's packed boxes.

"Yeah! Not to mention an entirely packed apartment." Harm was moving boxes as he was talking.

"Oh!" She was still watching him move boxes around

"How 'bout you? You packed?"

"Mmm not completely. Let's talk about you and me."

Harm stopped and turned around to look at Mac. "Neither one of wants to be the first to say goodbye."

"Yeah I know the song – we've been singing it for years!"

"Mac I don't think I'll ever feel about anyone – the way I feel about you."

Mac moved to sit down at the bar – "That's very flattering, one piece of advance. Don't share that with your wife whoever she might be. She might not understand."

"Do you understand?" Harm said as he continued to move boxes

"Why we cant make it work? Why we let fate decide our futures? No I don't!"

Harm took a seat at the bar across from Mac and looked her in the eyes. "Let me ask you a personal question. Out of the men in your life – what was it that attracted you to them?"

Mac took a deep breath "Well they wanted and let me know it!"

Harm looked deep into Mac's eyes "I wanted you, you knew that."

"Harm, no woman wants to be a mind reader, and with you there was always complications: work, another woman, searching for your father."

"That's all in the past now."

"Is it?"

"Mac we have 12 hours?"

"We've had 9 years."

"Guess maybe I just needed a deadline!"

"Well you got one sailor!"

Harm leaned in and took Mac in his arms placing at first a soft kiss on her lips, but then she responded by deeping the kiss. Taking his face in her hands pulling him to her, just like she had dreamed of doing, she wanted him – all of him in that moment. But just as fast as the kiss had started – it had end. Leaving both breathless.

"What are you proposing? And that's not a freudian slip."

"I'm proposing – Let's get married."

Mac looked at Harm – had she heard him right? Was this really going to happen? Was he finally offering her everything that she's ever wanted from him.

"Really, your serious?"

"Mac I want to marry you, I'll go with you to San Diego. As long as we have each other – the rest will work it's self out."

"Have you really thought about this?"

"I've done nothing but think about this, since The General made the announcement."

"No!"

"What?"

"No – I'm not letting you give up the Navy twice for me. I want nothing more then to marry you, but I cant let you give up your career for me. But I will give up mine for you and our future."

"Mac."

"Don't Mac me Sailor- I know what I'm doing. I'm leaving JAG this time cause I am in love, I'm in love with a 6 foot Naval Aviator turned lawyer."

"So where does this leave us?"

"Well you did ask me to marry you, So I guess I really owe you an answer. Harmon Rabb j.r – Yes I will marry you.."

Harm took Mac in his arms and placed a passionate kiss on her. She wrapped her arms around him pushing him into her, she wanted him to take her here, 9 years worth of desire where building up inside of her. Suddenly Harm pulled away from her. Mac looked confused.

"Sarah I want you, but I want to do this right, stay right here. I'll be right back."

Mac watched as Harm walked over to an open box that he had yet to have sealed shut. He started searching threw the both, once he found what he had been looking for – he headed back over to the bar. He got down on one knee and took Mac's left hand in his. He placed the 3 stoned diamond ring on the third finger of her hand.

"I'm going to do this right, Sarah Mackenize will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the third woman to wear this ring?"

"You know I will sailor." She smiled as she looked at the ring now resting on her finger. She thought about how different this one felt then Mic's ring. This one felt like it should have always been right where it is now. Harm got up and watched Mac as she was looking at the ring. "Harm you said third woman to wear this?"

"Yes. First was Grandma Sarah, than Mom and now you. That's why there are 3 stones."

"How long have you had this?"

"I had Mom send it to me when I came back from the Patrick Henry. I knew what I wanted to do, I just needed time to get my head around it. But…"

Mac placed 2 fingers on his lips to silence him. "Shhh…No don't…nothing is going to ruin this night for me, I've finally got everything I want."

Harm smiled "Great career, good man and lots of comfortable shoes!"

"I'm revising that, Great man, great life, lots of comfortable shoes and a 4% miracle."

* * *

**Extra A/N : I thought this was a great way to end it. If you want me to add an epilogue I will….Thanks Angela **


	2. Chapter 2 epilogue

**A/N : So here is part 2 - I hope that everyone likes it.. **

**2 years later**

Mac sat on the beach watching her husband, a lot had happen after that night in his apartment when he finally let go. They talked about everything that they wanted. Both decided that they didn't want to move to London. It was too far away from their friends and family. So Harm made a call and ended up as a flight instructor at Miramar in San Diego.

Mac was very happy with her decision to retire from the Marines. She wanted to be a wife and mother now. Truth be told she had wanted that since Sidney harbor. Speaking of Sidney Harbor, she thought back to the night he took her back there.

**Flashback**

"You know they wrote Eternity on this bridge in lights on New Years Eve!"

"Is that how long we're going to wait?"

"Thats how long we're going to have. An eternity together just the 2 of us."

"Correction the three of us!"

Harm looked deep into Mac's eyes - "You mean our 4% miracle ?"

"What can I say Salior - your guys are good."

Harm took Mac into his arms and kissed her passionately, then he suddenly stoped and looked at her.

"Should you have traveled? Are you and the baby ok? "

"Relax. We're both fine, in fact the doctor says we are perfect."

"When did you find out?"

"When I went for my check up last week. And before you ask I'm 6 weeks along."

"I'm really going to be daddy!" Harm had to let this really sink in. He wanted to give Mac a baby, ever since he made the deal with her and now he had.

"Harm say something."

"I never make a promise I can't keep."

**End Flasback**

Mac continued to watch her family. She smiled as they came running towards her.

"Whoa there munchkin slow down."

"Mama"

Harm came running up. "I go after one and the other one gets loose."

"I told you to leave one of them here with me."

"You think your funny don't you! You know I'm not as young as I use to be."

"I still think your sexy as hell. And I've got the proof."Mac said as she patted her 6 months belly..

Harm sat down beside his wife. Both where watching their twins play.

"Are we ready to do this again?"

"I think it's a little late to decide that we're not! So what are we going to name this little guy here?" Harm said as he rubbed Mac's belly...

"I've been thinking about that, we already have Harmon Matthew and Sarah Rose, how about Franklin David?"

"After Frank and my great grandfather. I think that's perfect."

Both continued to sit and watch their two little ones play in the sand, happy with the choices they made to get where they are now. Harm was happy teaching pilots how to fly, and Mac was happy being a mom and wife. Their lives where perfect. They had gotten their 4% miracle x3..


End file.
